LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen eating in Mirzak's dining hall) Alex:......... Erin:.......... Jordan:......... Jessica:......... Malindes: Mmmmmm! Raynell: Still good huh guys? Jessica: Yeah bestie.... Alex: Mmhm.... Raynell:..... Malindes: Man why so down guys? It's food! Alex: Eh..... Erin: *Sad moan* Malindes:....... Mirzak:...... Malindes: Wow. Awkward! Xylia: Yeah.... (Malindes then appears beside Xylia) Malindes: Awww don't tell me you're sad too Xylia! Xylia:...... Malindes: Xylia come on! Put that plant loving smile back on your face! Xylia:...... Malindes: Please? Xylia:....... Malindes: Well, I give up for now. (Malindes goes to her seat and resumes eating) Mirzak: Come on guys. Don't let it get to you. Alex: Mirzak, Avalos can now build another titan. And if it's anything like the last one, if we don't stop it, our world is screwed. Erin: Yeah.... Mirzak: I understand, but you all think it's your fault. Erin: It is! Seris: Kids, it's not. Mirzak: Exactly what your father said. This was....unforeseen. Erin: Unforeseen? Ashley: Sweetie... Erin: Unforeseen!? Seris: Erina, calm down. Erin: You're telling me you didn't see this shit COMING?! Mirzak: Seris. Control your daughter. Seris: Erin, take it easy. Jack: Y-Yeah, easy sweetie. Erin: No! How could you have not seen this coming!? The guy just walks in here, causes trouble, and you didn't SEE it was cause he wanted to take something important like THAT!? Mirzak: He's my friend. How was I supposed to know? Erin: You consider that murderer your FRIEND STILL!? Mirzak: He's just different. Erin: DIFFERENT!? Ashley: Erina, seriously. Calm down please. Jack: Yeah, you probably are picking a bad fight here. Erin: I DON'T CARE!!! (Erin walks up to Mirzak) Erin: Because of this stupid friendship of yours, Avalos is now a step close to his goal of killing us all! Mirzak: I highly suggest you cease Erin. Erin: Or what?! You'll take my powers again!? Mirzak: I can if you want. Erin: *Growls* (Jack stands up and grabs Erin's shoulder) Jack: I-I think me and you should head home sweetie! Mirzak: Good idea. Erin: But Jack- Jack: Erin. Come on. Please... Erin:...……… *To Mirzak* Don't think for a second that this is over. Mirzak: No. I think it is. Erin: *Glares* (Jack opens a portal and he and Erin enter it before it shuts) Mirzak:.......... Malindes: Awkward! *Continues eating* Alex:..... (The two are seen returning home where the babies meet them) Pink: *Gasp* Erin! Blue: Erin's back! (The five babies rush up and wrap themselves around Erin) Erin: *Sighs* Hey kids... Blue: Why so sad? Red: Yeah. Erin: I don't want to talk about it. Red: Awww come on! Yellow: At least cheer up for us! Erin:...... Yellow: Hmmm..... Pink: Oh! Let's do the thing mom does! Red: Rub her belly? Pink: Yeah! Blue: Hmmmm, can we Erin? Pink: It'll work! Erin: Go for it. I don't care.... Pink: Alright! Jack:.... (Erin goes and lies down on the couch as the infants rub against her stomach) Jack:...... Erin:.........*Groans*...... Jack: Erin.... Erin: What? Jack: Its not that bad. Erin: Try saying that AFTER everyone nearly gets frozen... Jack: No one's gonna get frozen Erin. Erin: How do you know...? Jack: Because we'll stop the Titan if it gets built. Erin: Pfft...Yeah right... Jack:...... (Jack looks at the infants) Jack: Hey kids. Pink: Hm? Jack: Think you can try cheering her up a little....better please? Blue: Oh! I got an idea! (Blue then starts to crawl in Erin's shirt again) Erin: !! B-BLUE!! Jack: BLUE THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! Blue: *Giggles* Jack: *Groans* Erin: *Grabbing Blue* BLUE YOU GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY!!! (Erin manages to pull Blue out) Blue: ! Erin: Don't do that! Blue: But- Erin: Anything but that okay kiddo?? Blue: Aww okay. Erin: Thank you. Pink: Hmmm... Erin:...... Pink: Oh! Hold on! (Pink goes and flies to Rose's room) Erin: ?? (Pink flies out with Erin's old teddy bear, Fluffy) Pink: What about Fluffy? Erin:..... Jack: Ummm, Pink I don't think- (Erin puts her arms out for Fluffy) Erin: Please.... (Pink hands Erin Fluffy who she holds close) Erin:..... Yellow: Awww. That's a cute bear. Green: Yeah. Erin:... Thanks... Red: No prob! Erin:.......*Smiles a bit* Jack: There's that smile. Erin: Huh? Jack: You know what I mean. Erin: U-Uhhh, you didn't see that! Jack: Oh I did. Pink: We did too! Erin: Uhhhh.... Jack: Seriously trying to hide it? Erin:..... Jack: Okay then. Let's get her kids! Erin: ! Yellow: WOO!!! Erin: FLUFFY PROTECT ME!!! (The group pounces Erin as they all laugh. Back at the dining hall....) Slimer: Mmmmmm! Batty: So good! Malindes: I know right?! Slimer: Yeah! Alex: At least they're occupied. Miles: Yeah. Emily: I don't know about you guys, but I can't eat another bite... Kyle: Same here.... Slimer: Shame guys! Batty: This food's still amazing! Amanda: Slimer we already ate tons of Sammy's food before coming here... Sammy: Yeah and I made a lot. Slimer: We know but still! Amanda: *Groans* Batty: Man we should've brought the kids! Slimer:... Wait. We... Left the kids home? Batty: Yeah. Slimer: Alone??? Alex: Should be fine now. Erin and Jack are there. Slimer: Phew! Right. Batty: They should keep Erin in good spirits too. Slimer: Yeah. Malindes: Good! She needs it! Slimer: Yep. Malindes: *Smile* Batty: *Smile* Malindes: Say, you guys should head down to my realm sometime! Slimer: Really? Malindes: Yeah! I mean, my realm's got some problems of its own right now. Could help you guys to help out a god you know. Batty: Problems? Malindes: Yeah. Oh wait! Mirzak! Mirzak: Hm? Malindes: You think you and Seris could let me take Erin and her other ice friends to my realm? Seris: Why? Malindes: I have a few assignments for them! Maybe this could be a little training exercise for them! Seris: Hmmm, well I'm alright with it. Mirzak: Anything to get Erin's mind off me and Avalos. Malindes: Great! Grey: Wait what? Rose: So we're going on an adventure? Just us? Malindes: Yep! Popsicle: Ooo can I tag along? Malindes: Sure! The more the merrier! Popsicle: YES!! Rose: Well, okay! Grey: Let's do it! Malindes: Great! Let's go get Erin! (Malindes opens a portal as she and the ice users head through it) Seris:.... Ashley: Well, I think the rest of us should head home now. Miles: Right. Mirzak: Thanks for attending. Seris: No problem Mirzak. Sorry about Erin again. Mirzak: It's fine. (Seris nods) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts